


Libraries Are For Reading (PtoF #77)

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Places to Fornicate [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Archie needs to go to the library. Cook remembers that library is on his list, and wants to tag along.--So back in the Cookleta heyday, there was a little challenge called "100 Places to Fornicate" (I think it was 100) Anyhoo, the gist of the idea was that Cook had a check off list of all the places he wanted to have sex and somehow he manages to get Archie to help him check of those places....I got numbers 14 & 77. The Woods & The Library.--





	Libraries Are For Reading (PtoF #77)

David Cook sat on the edge of their bed watching his boyfriend, who had just stepped out of the shower, get dressed. “Where you headed baby?”

Archie looked up from his task of buttoning his pants to look at Cook. “I’m going to the library. I need to find a book.”

Cook nodded. “Oh.”

“Yeah. So, I’ll be back in a little while. Ok?”

“Ok. I’ll be here,” Cook replied as Archie finished and left the room.

Cook just happened to look down at the crumbled piece of paper laying on his nightstand and his eyes drifted to number 77. He grinned and grabbed the paper and stuffed it into his pocket as he ran out of the bed room. “Hey Arch, wait! I want to go with you!”

Archie grinned and turned to see Cook running down the hall to catch up. “Are you sure? It’s going to be boring. It‘s one of those books that I‘m not allowed to check out.”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

They climbed into Archie’s Escape and he drove them to a local library. It was a large two-story, brick building that looked to be ancient compared to all the newer surrounding buildings. Archie parked the vehicle before leading the way into the library. The librarian was sitting at her desk. She smiled as Archie approached her. “Good morning Mr. Archuleta. How may I help you today?”

Cook furrowed his brow and wondered how often Archie frequented this library.

“Yes, I’m looking for this book,” Archie said, handing her a piece of paper. She looked at the paper and then back up at him with a raised eyebrow. Archie smiled brightly letting her know that he was serious. She sighed and took a moment to look it up for him and then she pointed to the stairs.

“We keep all of the older books up there.” She gave him specific instructions on where to find the book in question.

“Thank you,” he said politely before leaving the desk to go in search of his book.

Cook followed the younger man up the steps and then all the way the very last aisle of books. There they went through a large, wooden door into a room that held very old, very special books. He grinned having noticed that there was no one else on the top floor with them. And they were pretty much secluded in that little room. Without Archie noticing, Cook scanned the room for something to block the door with. He found a chair. Smiling to himself, he lodged the chair under the doorknob. “Hey Archie?”

“Yes, Cook?”

Cook grabbed his hand and pulled him back against him, wrapping his arms around him. “I want you so bad right now,” he whispered huskily in the boys’ ear.

“But, Cook. We’re in a public library, we can’t.”

“I really don’t think we have to worry, baby” Cook moved his hand lower, rubbing his palm over Archie’s jean covered length. “The books in here look over hundred years old. Who’s going to be looking for them?” Archie grinned and wiggled his butt against Cook’s groin. “Fuck, Arch,” he hissed.

“Oops.” Archie replied smugly as he found himself being swung around to face Cook.

Cook stared into his eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was anything but chaste as Cook pushed his tongue past Archie’s slightly parted lips to tangle with his.

“Mmmm,” Archie moaned opening his mouth wider as Cook’s tongue touched against his. He began sliding his hands down Cook’s chest, to find the button on his jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down quickly before pushing the jeans and Cook’s boxers down over his hips.

Cook gasped into their kiss when he felt Archie’s fingers wrap around his cock, tugging at it with quick, firm jerks. He broke away from his lover’s mouth to look at him for a second.

Then they quickly began ridding each other of what remained of their clothing, fumbling with buttons and tugging at the offensive material. In an attempt to step out of his jeans, Cook tripped and tumbled to the ground taking Archie with him, causing them both to burst out into a fit of giggles. “Well that was romantic,” Cook said as Archie reached down and removed the offending jeans from around his boyfriend’s ankles.

Archie then leaned over Cook who was lying on his back looking up at him. “Cook?” he said timidly.

Cook sobered up a bit and looked up into Archie’s eyes. “Yeah, babe?”

“Can I…well…You know…” he stammered. “Instead of you…”

Cook smiled, he knew exactly what his lover wanted. He saw that look in his eyes. The one he only got whenever he wanted to reverse roles. Cook’s heartbeat increased and he found himself nodding.

Archie smiled and leaned down to kiss Cook again. He took his time, exploring Cook’s mouth with his tongue. He was enjoying the little game of tag their tongues seemed to be playing back and forth between their mouths. “Hmm,” Cook whimpered as Archie moved away from his mouth to plant little kisses over his jaw and down his neck. Archie nipped and sucked lightly on the sensitive skin at the base of Cook’s neck, leaving a tiny red mark.

Cook closed his eyes and threw one arm above his head while his other hand tangled in the short, black hair on the back of Archie’s head. “Hmmm, Baby. I love it when you do that,” he sighed, feeling Archie’s tongue tracing the outline of his tattoo.

Archie smiled as he continued his journey down Cook’s body. He flicked his tongue over a hard nipple before sucking it between his full lips. Cook moaned, feeling his cock twitch a little at the feeling of Archie’s mouth.

Archie paid equal attention to the other nipple before gliding his tongue down his lover’s body in a straight line to his navel. There, he swirled his tongue around the crevasse, allowing it to dip inside for a second causing the muscles in Cook’s stomach to contract. He smiled and continued further, coming to the light brown patch of hair that led to his destination. “God, Archie. I need…” Cook gasped.

“Patience, Cookie.”

Cook swallowed thickly as his eyes met Archie’s as he looked up at him. He’d never seen Archie look quite so alluring. His eyes were dark with lust.

Archie kissed his way through the patch of hair stopping when he reached the tip of Cook’s cock. He kissed it softly, before wrapping his fingers around it and sliding his tongue up the underside, along the pulsating vein. “Fuck, Archie…” he gasped, throwing his head back, bumping it against the floor.

Cook’s fingers dug into the carpet, scraping the tips against the roughness as Archie sucked his dick into his mouth, sucking softly, swirling his tongue around the head.

“Mmmm,” Archie hummed as he bobbed his head slowly up and down on Cook. Then he surprised Cook by relaxing his throat and taking as much of him in as he could.

Cook’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the tip of his cock touch against the back of Archie’s throat and Archie was swallowing around him. “Oh, God. Oh, God….Oh, Archie…”

Archie raised his eyes to look up at his lover. He had beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He had his eyes closed and he was biting on his lower lip. It was a beautiful sight. And it nearly did Archie in. He let Cook fall from his mouth and moved back up Cook’s body, his tongue leaving a wet trail.

Cook’s hands moved to the back of Archie’s head as he kissed him urgently. As Archie pushed his tongue into Cook’s mouth, Cook could taste the essence of himself on him. It was incredibly erotic for him.

Archie soon broke their kiss wanting to continue on his mission. “Turn over, baby,” he breathed hotly into Cook’s ear as he raised up.

Cook did as he was told and rolled over, pulling himself to his hands and knees. He looked back at Archie who was fumbling with his discarded jeans. “Baby, what?” Archie held up a small tube of lubricant. “You brought…?”

Archie smirked. “Hey, with you? I never know when or where we might need this.” He tossed the jeans aside and moved to hover over Cook. He started at his shoulders and started placing light kissed all over his back, taking his time to move lower. His hands followed suite leaving a feather light trail over Cook’s body until they came to rest on his ass.

Cook closed his eyes in anticipation. His tongue darted out to lick his swollen lips. He groaned when he felt Archie’s tongue following his spine all the way down, fluttering lightly over his puckered entrance as his hands each rested on a pale cheek, separating them just enough. Archie slid his wet tongue further down, unit it was lapping at the underside of Cook’s balls. He then opened his mouth and began to suck softly.

Cook felt his cock twitch. “Fuck Archie,” he growled. “You’re going to make me come before you even….Ooo..yeah,” he moaned feeling the tip of Archie’s well lubed finger rubbing over his tight entrance.

Archie smiled at Cook’s reaction as he got to his knees behind him. He didn’t get to do this very often, but when he did, he liked to take his time. Savor the moment. Carefully, he pushed the tip of his finger through the tight ring. Cook moaned softly and dropped his head. Archie pushed his finger on until it was buried to the knuckle. “You ok?”

Cook chuckled. “I’m fucking great, baby.” He bit his lip as Archie began to move his finger in and out of him. “More,” Cook said.

Archie removed his finger and reentered with two. He worked them in and out slowly, opening and closing them in scissor like motions. He took his time knowing that Cook wasn’t as accustomed to this as he was. When Cook began to push back against Archie’s hand, he added a third finger, stretching him some more. “Shit,” Cook hissed at the slight pain that he felt as Archie slid the third finger into him.

“Cook?”

“I’m fine. Keep…” he swallowed and licked his lips again. “Keep going. Please don’t stop.”

Archie obliged and didn’t stop until Cook was begging for more. “Please…Archie….I need….” Cook whimpered. His cock was painfully hard and he needed Archie so bad.

Archie removed his fingers from Cook and squeezed some lube onto his hand before tossing the small tube to the side. He slicked up his own erection and positioned himself at Cook’s entrance. “Ready, baby?” He asked once more, just to be sure.

“Yes!” Cook exclaimed. “Just, fuck me, Archie…please just…Ahhh!” He bit his lower lip until he tasted blood as Archie eased his hard cock into him. Archie remained still for a moment, letting Cook’s body adjust to the intrusion. He bit at his own lip, trying to remain still. It was an amazing feeling to be buried inside of Cook. The tight warmth felt amazing, but he needed to be able to move. He let out a long slow breath willing himself to stay calm, hoping that Cook wouldn’t need much longer.

“Damn, Archie,” Cook groaned, wiggling his ass around a bit, trying to get accustomed to the sensation of being filled completely. “OK…” he gasped, pushing back against Archie slightly.

Archie began to slowly move in and out of his boyfriend with shallow, gentle thrusts. He leaned over Cook, placing his arms right beside of his so that his chest was flat against Cook’s back. “I love you,” he whispered into his ear.

“Mmm, Love you too,” Cook moaned, feeling Archie’s dick brush over his prostate.

Archie began to pick up pace and was soon back up on his knees, pounding rapidly into Cook. Cook stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from screaming too loud as Archie reached around and grabbed Cook’s cock and began to pump in rhythm with his thrusting. “Oh, Cook, you feel so good,” Archie hissed. He felt his release coming quickly and wanted Cook to come with him.

It didn’t take long for Cook to feel his release coming on. He braced himself on both arms and bit his lip hard, to stifle his screams as he came, shooting his load all over Archie’s hand and the carpet beneath him.

Archie soon followed, spilling deep inside of Cook. He gently removed himself from his lover and Cook rolled to his back, looking up at Archie. “Oh my God, Archie.”

Archie smiled down at Cook. “Yeah.”

“C’mere,” he said holding his arms out. Archie leaned down and let Cook kiss him softly. “That was fucking amazing, baby.”

Archie blushed furiously and nodded as the reality of what they had just done hit him full force. “Yeah.” He stayed put for a moment before suggesting that they need to clean up the mess that Cook left on the carpet.

Cook laughed softly. “I…Archie, I’m not sure if I can even move right now.”

Archie smiled, feeling proud of himself. He extracted himself from Cook’s embrace and got up. Cook watched as he dressed and made an attempt to clean up the spot on the carpet with some tissues that were on a nearby table. Finally Cook managed to get up also.

Once they were dressed, Archie grinned and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek before heading out of the room, towards the steps. “But,” Cook stopped him. “Aren’t you going to? The book?”

Archie shook his head and continued toward the steps. Cook shrugged and followed him, grimacing slightly at the squishy feeling he felt when he walked. Archie bounded down the steps and up to the Librarian. Cook stopped and waited by one of the many tables on the main floor. Archie chatted with the Librarian for a few moments and then returned to Cook, handing him a pen. “Number 77, dear.”

Cook stared at him for a moment before it all clicked. “Why…you…”

Archie smirked. “Oh please, Cook. That list wasn’t by the bed last night, was it? And seriously, who reads books that are over a hundred years old anyway?”

Cook had to laugh as he pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket. “Who uses libraries anymore?”

Archie beamed up at him. “We do.”

Cook smirked and tilted his head to the side while nodding to the fact that Archie had a point. He drew a line through number 77 and handed the pen back to Archie.

*****

On the way back to their place, Cook was leaning against the passenger side door, staring at Archie.

“What?!” Archie asked from the driver‘s side, feeling his boyfriends eyes on him.

“You planed all of this?”

Archie grinned. “Good guess, Cookie.”

“But…”

“It’s not like I don’t know what is left on that list of yours. I saw Library and thought it would be cool. Ya know, the word nerd getting it on amongst thousands of books. I went to several different libraries to see which one was feasible. This one is never busy, and almost no one ever goes upstairs.” He glanced over at Cook who was sending him an unbelieving look. “And, I might have bribed the librarian a little bit so that no one would disturb us.”

Cook glared at him. “You little sneak.”

“You love me.”

Cook’s glare turned into a beaming smile. “Yes. That I do, Archuleta. I fucking love you so much, there are no words.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anyone mentioned/named in this fic.
> 
> Although this is an old fic, comments & Kudos are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


End file.
